


Loki turns back…

by jellyfishandtuna



Category: Marvel, Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, Smut, loki turns back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishandtuna/pseuds/jellyfishandtuna





	Loki turns back…

The days were slightly longer now. The twins needing more and more attention lately but it seemed that their powers were still help at bay. He groaned slightly, flopping on the bed on his back as he palmed at his eyes. A small yawn leaving his lips. His magic had still not fully returned but it was getting stronger.  
It had taken Billy some time to get used to the house, a few nights spent stubbing his toes and bumping into things, but after that he seemed to fine. Tonight the children seemed at rest and the house quiet, loki in the shower  
He came out with a towel wrapped around his waist. Still long black hair being dried off with another towel and his movements seemed relaxed. “Billy.” His voice rang out as he walked out of the bathroom. “We need a date night.”  
Billy kinda turned his optics from the television.“ Baby who will watch the babies?” Playful hint to his voice as he lazily moved off the couch, still in his work uniform.  
“I’m sure we could get someone in your family.” Loki’s green hues soaked him in as he moved. Towel discarded as he was now naked, moving to the bed, not being shameful at all. “But we haven’t been out in forever it seems.”  
Billy’s optics focused solely on the way his husbands body moved.“ You keep walking around like that baby and were not getting anywhere.” His tone playful, moving himself towards the bedroom.“ I can find a baby sitter if you want love  
"Well, not tonight.” He laid back on the mattress, arms behind his head and he spread his legs in a teasing manner. “I figured tonight we could just shower one another in affection.” His tone playful, turning his head to watch his husband.  
Billy gave a coy little grin, shoes kicked off as he walked.“ I suppose we could do that, I mean you are displayed in such a sexy way.” he chuckled losing his shirt as he slipped between his husbands legs.“ I see were keeping the hair long.”  
“Oh yeah?” He rose his brow, legs spreading a little wider as his husband slipped between them. “It would have nothing to do with the fact that you like to pull and tug at it now would it.” He rose his head slightly and grinned.  
“Hm well now if your wanting a me to pull and tug at it you’ll have to roll over and let me fuck you now won’t you.” His tone teasing, palms resting on either side as he dipped down to press a warm mouth against him  
He gave a soft groan, eyes moving into the back of his head as his body shivered. His roll was teasing, crossing his legs as he rolled over on his stomach and turned back to look at him. “You mean like this?”  
Billy gave an appreciative look over his husbands body, lips finding his shoulder. Slender digit tapped against his inner thigh.-“ Your going to need to spread those for me baby.” Velvet like tone his palm slipped down to knead at his bottom  
He moaned softly, his body felt as if it were on fire with his actions. His legs, spreading softly as his bottom was kneaded and he couldn’t help but to lean into the touch.  
Warm lips slowly trailed down his body, mouthing lightly against him. “Darling you’ve been so sorely missed.” He let his palm slip further down a few light pumps to his husbands prick.  
“I have.” His tone playful, arching his back into the bed so that his hips rose. Trying to keep still as his husband pumped his prick. “Oh baby. I’ve missed you so bad.” His tone sultry and coy.  
“Have you baby, I have to say I’ve missed your cock quite a lot.” His own tone low. Thumb messing with the slit, before his free hand moved to slightly spread him  
He moaned softly, back arching off the bed as the slit was thumbed. Breath catching on his throat as be was spread. “So my cock is all that was missed.” His tone teasing.  
A breathy chuckle left him, his other thumb now pressing against a tight rings of muscles.“ You know your missed darling, but ive missed this sweet cock to. Squishy bits only go so far with me.”  
He chuckled before it was cut off by a sharp moan. His hips rolling slightly against the finger that pressed against him. “Well, we can’t have that again, can we love.”  
“You’ve missed being worked open haven’t you baby, or would you prefer I just push my cock in.” He leaned down his teeth scraped against his neck. Thumb pressed in to watch him impale himself against the short finger.  
He cried out, lust and want written over his face as he continued his small little rolls. “That cock would be wonderful.” It was quite and pantingly spoken as his hands balled against the sheets.  
“And if I refuse to give it to you? Refuse to give you more than a thumb and a palm to rut into than what baby. Will you still cum for me.” He couldn’t help but sound cocky his optics drifting down to the scene below him  
“I… ahh!.. I might. ” His tone more breathless as he continued to roll against Billys thumb. “Or…” A low moan escaped his lips, causing his words to break. “Or I could beg for that big beautiful cock.”  
“Beg for me baby and I might be nice enough to give it to you.” His tone was sweet, a soft rock of his slender hips pushed his thumb further against the tight hole now accepting him with ease.  
“Oh god!” His breathe caught in his throat. Hips rolling faster against the thumb. “Baby please.” His eyes darted around the room. “Baby please fuck me. I need that cock inside me.”  
“You aren’t begging quite to my liking, more baby.” He let his hips rock once more, the bulge of his own cock could be felt pressing against Loki’s inner thigh.  
“Oh fuck.” His hands tightened in the sheets. “I…” A moan escaping his lips before he spoke again. “Please, sir.” He gasped. “Please fuck me with your big prick.”  
Billys palm unwrapped from his husbands prick, slicing through the air before landing with a firm smack to his bottom. Moments passed and his thumb withdrew, hard tip of his cock now pressed to his husbands hole.“ Beg baby  
He cried out with the slap, whining as he felt his cock being released and couldn’t help but lightly curse. "Please sir. Please fuck me with that big cock. I’ll be good.” His tone breathless, eyes darting around faster.  
Billy wasted no more time, his prick pushed into his husband with a loud pant of his own. So tight so fucking good. He groaned burying himself to the hilt before stilling against him  
He cried out in pleasure and slight pain. The cock going into him catching him by surprise before a loud moan escaping lips. Not being able to control the roll of his hips as he felt Billy bury himself deep inside him.  
Billy’s palms moved back to grasp his own ankles leaning back so his body formed an arch.“ B..baby your so fuc..fucking tight.” He could feel a chill settle in his stomach before it became an inferno hips thrusting to meet his husband  
He was shivering under the embrace. Hands gripping into the sheets in tight balls and he couldn’t help the moaned cries that escaped his lips. His body was trembling hard and his cock lay flat against his stomach as he moaned Billy’s name. His hips rolling to drive him further.  
God yes Billy had missed this, this closeness only his husband could offer him. He stayed arched for a few moments hips snapping forward, before leaning over to press his mouth warmly against the back of Loki’s neck.  
“Oh fuck.” His muscles tightened on instinct at the way that Billy was working him over. He’d missed this. His husbands mouth on his neck caused him to loose all trains of thought as he rocked his hips against him. Moaning cries of his name. “Baby, please make me come.”   
One hand tangled in Loki’s dark locks forcing him up. Practically sitting in Billy’s lap his other hand wrapped around his prick. Hips twisted to press at just the right point   
“Oh shit.” Now sitting, he was able to move in a way that made his hips grind hard into his husbands. Hands pressed to his hips as he screamed his name before leaning down to bite at his shoulder.   
Billy gave a loud groan the burn in his stomach beginning to build. Stars flashing behind his eyes.“fu..fuck baby cum for me.” His voice was panted hips driving in to press against a tight ball of nerves  
“Fuck.” He was trembling even worse. Nails digging into his flesh as the burning sensation became too much. Muscles tightening around Billy’s cock as his own pulsed and warm come shot in streams up his chest. Still rocking his hips as his slightly boneless body limped against his husbands.  
Billy held the slightly limp frame to him, following after moments later. Warm cum filling his husband and he moaned his name loudly relaxing against him.“ Mi…missed you baby.  
He shivered as he felt Billy come and god, he’d missed this so much. "I’ve missed… you too baby.” His mouth smothering all the skin he could in kisses.


End file.
